Forgotten Souls
by Uchiha Demon
Summary: A boy with a deadly past is traveling with Itachi. The boy has no memories of his past at all. What happens when his past cetches up with him? Why does he have the Sharingan? Note: Boy is not Naruto!
1. One

**Chapter One**

**Itachi walked through a forest. It was a dark night. The cold wind blew swiftly trew the trees. No stars or moon could be seen in the driry night sky.**

**"Itachi!" A boy called out ahead.**

**"What?"**

**"I'm triered can we stop now?" **

**"Sure."**

**"YAY!" THe boy groped where he stood and serched trew his pack for someting to eat. **

**Itachi sat down and watched the hyper active boy pull out a candy bar and look around curiously as he ate quickly.**

**"Well night." The boy yawned after finishing the last of the candy bar. He layed down and soon feel asleep.**

**"..hn.." Itachi leaned against a tree and feel into a light sleep.**

**Next Day**

**"Kid, Kid wake up." Itachi nugged the sleeping bot with his foot. "Okay if you dead say something..." Itachi stated growing impatint**

**"..mmm... Something." the kid mumbled sleeply sittig up.**

**"Very funny. Now get up it's time to go." **

**"But it's so early." The boy whinned.**

**"I don't care, get up." Itachi said coldly.**

**"hmpf fine."**

**"let's go." **

**"What no good morrning? No breakfest?" The boy joked standing up and streaching. He trew his pack over his shoulder. "okay I'm ready."**

**"Why did I let you live again?" Itachi mumbled**

**"because I have great fighting skills an you just love my sarcastic personality." The boy grinned**

**"..in that case I should have killed you."**

**"Hey now that's not very nice." **

**"I'm not a very nice person." Itachi remarked**

**"You just act cold and evil on the outside but on the inside your a big fluffy teady bear." The boy teased hugging air.**

**"You wish.. now shut up." **

**"No I don't.. Why?" The kid looked at Itachi with confusion written all over his face.**

**"Because. your annoying me and giving me a head ach." **

**"O... In that case Tell me a story." **

**"...no..."**

**"Please?"**

**"..no.."**

**"Pritty Please!"**

**"No."**

**"Pritty Please with a cherry on top."**

**"No!"**

**"jezz all you have to do was say so." The boy snutted.**

**"..Hn.." Itachi growled ans speed up his pace **

**"Hey at your pace we'll reach the end of the world and back."**

**"..hn..."**

**"Where are we going?" **

**"One we arn't ant where I am. Two I have a mission. And three it's my little brothers birthday so I'm going to stop by." Itachi counteded off**

**"O... So where going again?" The boy looked up at Itachi waiting for an answer.**

**"Konoha."**

**"o..okay... why?" **

**"I just told you." **

**"You did?" the boy questioned**

**"Just shut up for 5 minutes." Itachi ordered getting annoyed**

**".. okay..." The boy walked quietly which slightly worried Itachi. The boy was hardly ever quiet, and he hardly ever listened. Little did Itachi know the bot was counting in his head. **

**"So.. how much further" The boy said exactly 5 minutes later.**

**"I told you to be quiet." **

**"No you told me to shut up for 5 minutes." The bot held up four fingers. Itachi looked at him for a second. The boy noticed Itachi's look then retacted his hand to look at it.. he grinned innocently as he retuned the hand out holding up five fingers this time. Itachi rolled his eyes and continued walking.**

**"It's been five minutes already?.. Wait you counted?" Itachi stopped and looked down at the boy again. **

**"Yep, and yep." the boy stopped along with him **

**"...damn..." The dark haired man continued walking**

**"Are we their yet?" The boy followed.**

**"no"**

**"... are we thier now?"**

**"..no.."**

**"... Now right?" the boy grinned**

**"NO!"**

**"okay... I'm bored."**

**"I don't care."**

**"So why are you a missing nin?" **

**"Didn't I already explain that?" Itachi mumbled getting a head ache**

**"Uhh.. I think so.. but I don't remember. So just answer the question."**

**"Because I left Konoha and never went back." Itachi answered unwillingly.**

**"Well why did you do that?" **

**"Because I killed my clan."**

**"Well why did you do that?"**

**"Becasue I felt like it..."**

**"Well thats not very loving... Why" The boy was cut of**

**"Stop asking questions!" Itachi warned coldly**

**"...okay.. then what am I suppose to do?"**

**"I said stop asking questions." Itachi growled glaring at the boy which saddy didn't faze him at all.**

**"meanie." The boy pouted.**

**Noon**

**"... It's too quiet..." The boy moned.**

**"Not any more.." Itachi pointed out.**

**"Who are they?" The boy pointed ahead of them. A group of people were walking towards them. Oviously oblivious to the two they were walking towards.**

_Hope you liked it... please R&R! Chapter 2 will be up shortly!_


	2. Two

**Chapter 2**

**Itachi Jumpped into the near by tree and watched as the boy looked around confused to where Itachi went.**

**"Huh?" **

**The fist one had white hair and his head barried in a book. The second was a pink haired female who was playing ref between the other two. The third one had blond hair and looked like he was fixing to eat the forth person, whom had raven hair and seemed to be ignoring the blond. He had his hands shoved down in his pockets and comented evey now and again on whaat ever the blond said, makeing the blond more pissed.**

**The one with the book in his face stopped in front of the boy and looked at him over his book. **

**The boy had a odd symbol on his forhead protector with a gash threw it. He wore a black shirt and tan kaki shorts. He had no shoes and hair strands randomized around his head. He had raven hair and navy blue eyes. **

**"Hi-ya" The boy said cheerfully**

**"...Hi" The man eyed the boy with his visible eye as the other three walked up.**

**"Kakashi-sensei who is he?" The blond asked happily/ curiously.**

**"I don't know." The white haired man known as Kakashi answered.**

**"Who am I? You know that's a good quetion..." The boy thought a sec then returned to paying attencion to the unknown people form some where.**

**"..." The raven teen boy raised and eye brow.**

**"Aw he's so cute!" The girl squealed and pinched the boys cheecks**

**'What the hell does he think he's doing?' Itachi thought watching the seen below him.**

**"Sakura was that really nessiary?" the raven haired boy mumbled**

**"Sasuke don't be such a bastered." the blond stated**

**"Shut it Naruto, dobe." **

**"Sasuke?" The boy stated "Uchiha Sasuke?" **

**"Ya, so" Sasuke growled**

**"So your Itachi's little brother!" The boy examened Sasuke theroly "Lets see cold attitude, raven hair, oxen eyes, Uhciha clan symbol on shirt, agressive aproch... Yep it's you." **

**"What the hell is that suppose to mean?.. wait.. what do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke hissed angerly**

**'don't you dare' Itachi hissed in his head**

**"only everything about him... wait.. todays your birthday. What are you doing out here?The boy asked curiously.**

**Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto turned to look at Sauske.**

**"Todays your birthday?" Naruto stated**

**"Shut it dobe" Sasuke hissed**

**"Why didn't you tell anyone? I didn't get you a present!" Sasuke yelled**

**".. it's no big deal.." **

**"So your turning what 13 today?" Kakashi asked happily**

**"Wait how did you know it was my birthday?" Sasuke turned to the boy**

**"Uh... I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a girl who knew a guy..." The boy answered happily**

**"... huh?" Naruto had a confused look on his face**

**"..not buying it.." Sasuke glared daggeres at the boy.**

**"O well I'll have to go with a wheasle told me."**

**"Wheasles don't talk..." Sakura stated**

**"..This one doies and he's a big fat meanie." the boy stuck his tounge out to nothing **

**".. what?" Naruto was now even more confused**

**"Just don't try dobe." Sasuke murmered**

**"..okay.. .I'm hungry.." **

**"Hey me two! I didn't get to eat this morrning." The boy explained**

**"..." Itachi jumped down from the tree and smaked the kid uopside the head. "you are getting very annoying..."**

**"OW! owowowowow OW!... .meanie..." the boy whined rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Oi, happt birthday chibi." Itachi teased**

**"Itachi..." Sasuke hissed furiously. He had his sharingan on and he was ready to fight.**

**".. maybe another time." Itachi stated keeping his eyes where he could see everyone**

**"aw but I was going to get something to eat..."**

**"Lets go.. now." Itachi orderedpicking the boy up by the back his shirt.**

**"hmpf." The boy pouted.**

**"..." Sasuke charged at Itachi WHo jsu t nocked Sasuke away. Sasuke did a back flip and landed on his feet.**

**"now that wasn't very nice.. both of you are meanies."**

**"YA.. their both cold-hearted jackasses." Naruto stated in agreement**

**"Lets go." Itachi dropped the and sped off into the forest**

**"Hey wait for me...baka!" the boy raced after Itachi**

**".. .whats with the kid and Itachi?" Sakura asked curiously.**

**Sasuke took off after them.**

**"Whoa! Sasule come back!" Naruto yelled**

**"Well that was intrusting." Kakashi said following Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto ran after thier sensei and comrade.**

**Sasuke came into a clearing the boy was sitting in the middle. Itachi was nowhere to be found.**

**"Where Itachi!" Sasuke hissed picking the boy up buy the shirt collar.**

**"I duh-no. I lost him. So I'm waiting for him to come back and get me." The boy explained**

**".. come get you? He hates everyone he's not going to risk comeing back just to get you." Sasuke sneered**

**"Why wouldn't he? He saved me..."**

**"Saved you?" Sasuke repeted**

**"Ya that's what I just said." **

**"..why would he save you?"**

**"becasue I'm special."**

**"..." Sasuke eyed him**

**"What?" **

**"What's your name?" Sasuke asked relaxing a bit.**

**"... Didn't we already go over this? I don't know.."**

**" What do you mean you don't know?" **

**"I mean I don't know. I don't remember anything. I just know what Itachi told me."**

**"and what did he tell you?" **

**"How he found me, about the villages, A lot about you, and some other stuff." The boy said as he counted off with his fingers**

**"So you know how he killed our clan and how he's and S class criminal. Yet you still travel with him.."**

**"Yep. He isn't that bad. Suar he's anti-social, a stubbron ass, and has no emotion what so ever, but all in all he's a good guy... I guess... not sure he's the only one I've met except the four of you." The boy grinned as Sauke dropped the boy onto the ground.**

**".. Your one odd kid..." Naruto stated walking up**

**"..So you have amnisa.." Kakashi noted**

**"Uhhh.. I think I remember Itachi saying that..."**

**"aw poor kid." Sakura whinned**

**"Well I gotta go, See ya around some time." The boy started walking towards a figure at the edge of the clearing.**

**"..He actually came back for that brat..." Sasuke murmered**

**"He's not following ... what did you tell him?" Itachi asked as the boy walk up.**

**"only that I lost my memorie." **

**".. and?" Itachi Asked walking back into the forest.**

**"that you saved me.." the boy followed**

**"Don't remind me."**

**"You asked..."**

**".. Uh Sasuke-kun you gonna be okay" Sakura asked**

**"..." Sasukle started to head back to the main road**

**"I should really go after Itachi but..." Kakashi truned to follow Sasuke not finishing his sentence**

**"He's to bumfounded." Itachi stated looking over his shoulderd**

**"dumn what ed?" **

**"Never mind."**

**".. Itachi..."**

**"Ya?"**

**".. I'm hungry can we eat?"**

**Itachi let out a annoyed sigh " fien we'll stop and eat."**

**"..Your still walking.." The boy noted**

**"You never said when.."**

**"Hey not fair!" **

**"Who said I had to be fair?" **

**"Uh..." The boy thought a moment "The mistiacl magical fairy from Yourameanie Village."**

**"Uh- huh... and you are a moron."**

**".. that's not funny.." the boy pouted**

**".. keep walking we'll stop when we're further away from them." Itachi stated refuring to Sasuke and his comrades.**

**"Fine." The boy pouted.**

Please R&R. Chapter 3 will be up shortly


	3. Three

**Chapter 3**

**5pm**

**"We've been walking for hours.." The boy whined.**

**"So?"**

**"I'm getting tired." **

**"So?" Itachi repeated.**

**".. I think your missing the point.." the boy glared at Itachi.**

**"Occupy yourself," Itachi suggested.**

**"Okay... how?"**

**Itachi rolled his eyes. "Play a game or something," He watched the boy think for a second then continued looking down the path.**

**"...Like.." The boy asked after a while.**

**".. Uh.. I duh-no, make one up..." Iatchi stated getting annoyed**

**"Okay... I don't know any games." **

**"Just find a random object and see how many of that object you can find," Itachi stated in an annoyed tone**

**"Okay.. hmm.."**

**10pm and 395, 654 trees later (lost count 10min ago)**

**"Why do you have red eyes?" The boy asked cocking his head to the side.**

**"Because I like my Sharingan," Itachi answered promptly.**

**"Oh, what does it do?" **

**"Copies your opponents techniques." **

**"Oh, can you teach me how to get it?" The boy asked curiously.**

**Itachi looked down at the kid "No."**

**"Aw why not? I'm sure if I train hard enough I can get it," The boy started kicking a random rock as he walked.**

**"Thats not it. You can't get it. It's an Uchiha bloodline," Itachi explained kicking the rock towards the kid since it landed in front of him.**

**"Oh... so. Does Sasuke have it too?" The kid asked kicking the rock into a bush "Aw.. I was playing with that..." He started kicking a different rock, "oh well."  
**

**"Yes, why do you want to learn about the Sharingan all the sudden?" Itachi wondered. He stopped walking and looked around. "We'll camp here. Go get some firewood." **

**"But I'm not done asking questions..." The kid whined walking around and picking up some thick short branches.**

**"Ask me later and get the firewood I'm sure your hungry," Itachi stated as he leaned against a nearby tree.**

**The kid's face brightened up at the word that meant he could eat soon. "..FOOD!" Suddenly he was racing around as fast as he could grabbing branches. A short while later he dropped the branches in front of Itachi. "Is this enough? Can we eat now?" **

**They.. meaning the kid sat up camp.. though their wasn't much to set up... Itachi finished cooking and handed a plate to the kid. The fire lit up the darkness around them. **

**A large grin covered the kid's face and within moments the plate was empty. "That was good. Is there enough for seconds?" He asked looking up at Itachi who hadn't even had time to take one bite of his food.**

**"Did you even get to taste it?... That's all you get 'till tomorrow morrning," Itachi said half amazed at how fast the boy ate. **

**"Awww.. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.. I have to finish asking questions." **

**Itachi shook his head and started to eat.**

**"... Lets see the last question asked was... Oh yeah, to answer the question you asked is: because it just seems familar for some reason... The whole Sharingan thing and all that is..." The boy stated as he thought about why it was familar.**

**Itachi looked up at the kid for a second before continuing to eat. 'If I didn't know any better I would mistake him as an Uchiha but they're all dead except chibi and me. Plus, his eyes are blue not black... Could he be.. nah,' he thought quietly to himself. **

**"... I'm bored."**

**"So go do some light training." Itachi suggested **

**The kid looked over at him with a 'are you kidding?' look, "What?" **

**"Do some kunai throwing." **

**"... Hmmm okay.. give me some," The kid looked at Itachi mischieviously.**

**"...Didn't I already give you some?" **

**The kid grinned. "..Uh.. I think, but I can't find them..." He rubbed the back of his neck.**

**Itachi rolled his eyes. " How could you lose them? Oh well, here," Itachi handed the kid his kunias and shurikens "I want them back though." **

**"Fine." with that the kid walked off. He didn't go far though. Itahci could still see him. **

**The kid walked up to a tree and dug a small hole in the bark. After that he back up and started trowing the kuni at it. He trew it sevral times before getting extremly bored and stopping. He sat down beside Itachi "It's too easy.. and no fun." **

**"You need to go to sleep anyways." Itachi stated looking at the boy.**

**"Awww.. Fine.. your proble gonna make me get up early and then not eat..." The boy sat down "Can I go for a walk first.. just to check out the land scape?" **

**"You whinned about walking all day today and then I tell you to sleep and you want to walk... fine whatever. Just don't get into trouble." Itachi stated rolling his eyes and trying to figure the boy's logic out. **

**"Kay-Kay I shall return." the boy laughed as he ran off into the woods looking for something to do.**

**He was about 5 minutes away form camp when he saw a pond. A large rock over looked it on the east side. "Cool." he mumbled walking up and sitting on the edge of the rock letting his feet hang off over the water. 'I want to remember but I can't. Damn it why can't I. It should be easy but its not..' "Damn it." He said out loud subcontiosly and trew a near by rock at the water.**

**Leaves russled behind him. He turned to find Sasuke standing at the edge of the large rock. "Hn." Sasuke walked up nexted to the kid and picked him up by the front shirt collar. "Where is he?" **

**"Uh... Who are you refurring to?" The kid asked innoccently**

**"You know who I'm refurring to, now where is he?" Sasuke repeted tightnin g his grip**

**"You know there are a lot of he's in this world. How am I suppose to know which one you mean?" **

**"Are you playing around with me or are you just that dense." Sasuke sneered**

**The boy looked up at him "Depends." **

**Sasuke was getting annoyed he hung the kid over the rock and let go of his shirt so the kid fell straight into the cold water. "Your annoying."**

**The kid swam to the serface spitting and sputterung "Ya well your mean." He swam to the bank and walked back up to Sasuke dripping wet. He glared at Sasuke intencly. " What did I ever do to you? hn. Meanie." WIth that he kicked Sauske in the shin and ran off into the woods**

**"Ow! What the hell!" Sasuke raced after him. "Get back here you little brat!"**

**"Why?" The kid called back. "Huh?" The kid tripped and tumbled to the ground. Suddenly he was pick up and slammed into a tree. **

**"Where the hell did he go?" Sasuke asked himself before racing off to get Sakura and Naruto to help him find where ever the kid went.**

**Hey sorry it took so long. I finally got ungrounded. next ch 4**


	4. Four

-1Sorry its been so long, guess I had kind of given up on the story, this chapter is a little more serious that the pervious three but don't worry I cant stay serious for very long. So read on!

**Chapter 4  
**  
**The kid blinked and shook his head trying to get the pain to go away after being slammed into a tree. He stared at the person holding him aggressively against the trunk. "Uh… hi?" the boy questioned. He wasn't sure weather this guy was a friend or a foe. But by the look in his familiar red eyes he wasn't happy.**

"Who are you?" the stranger hissed.

The boy put on a thoughtful look "You know I've been asked that a lot lately" he sighed having to answer the question for the umtinth time. "I don't know. I gots anastasia"

"You mean amnesia?"

"Yeah that" the boy cocked his head to the side slightly "Who are you?"

"that doesn't matter.. You cant be him, its impossible"

the boy blinked "riiight" he mused and pulled at the hand that held him in the air by his shirt collar. That had been happening a lot too. "Well anyways, I need to disappear before Mr. ice princess comes back with reinforcements"

The stranger dropped him and kept hidden by the darkness as he vanished into thin air. The boy stared at where the stranger had once stood. "I'm either going insane or … nah" he jumped to his feet and ran for camp. "Itachi!"

Itachi opened one eye and glanced at the boy racing full speed towards him. The boy skidded to a stop just to Itachi's left. Dust whirled around him. "What?" the irritated Uchiha asked coldly.

"Iwaswalkingandfoundthiscoolpondthenyourbrothershowedupanddroppedmeinthewaterwhichwasreallyreallycoldandthenikickinghimintheshinandranawaybutthiscrazypersonpersonpinnedmeagainstatreeandthoughiwassomeoneheknewbuti'venevermethimsoheletmegoandandand" the boy took a deep breath after talking at a million miles a minute.

Itachi blinked "I have no idea what you just said."

The boy took another deep breath. "I was walking, found a pond, met your brother, ran, got pinned against a tree by a stranger, and ran here" he stated summing the story up.

Itachi sighed "Is that all?"

"Is that all? Is that all?" the boy yelled "well.. Yeah that's pretty much it…"

"then go to sleep"

The boy sighed and found a spot to sleep without asking questions. He was tired anyways. The guy made him walk to damn much. He drifted off into a restless sleep.

--

It was dark. He couldn't see anything. Where was he? He scanned the black abyss for any kind of light but found none. "Hello!" he yelled hoping someone would answer but all he got was a repetitive echo.  


"**Kai… Kai" a distant ghostlike voice called from somewhere above.**

The boy looked around for this Kai person but couldn't find anyone else.

"Come on Kai, open your eyes already."

He slowly opened his eyes. He was underwater. The distorted light splintered through the surface and lighted up the underwater world. A face distorted by the water hovering above him. His lungs began to burn and beg for air. Gasping in water his mind went into overdrive and he started to panic. He started swimming franticly towards the surface. The person on the surface held out a hand but the more he tried to grab the hand and the more he swam towards the person the further away he got.

"Hurry!" the voice sounded panicked as the person looked over his shoulder. "They're coming! Kai, hurry!"

The boy swam using unknown energy to keep going but he couldn't make it. It just kept getting further and further away until the person was almost out of sight. A blood stained sword stabbed through the persons back and through the heart going through the other side. Blood trickled off the sword and into the water turning it crimson. The boy watched in horror with tears in his eyes.

------

**Don't forget to R& R!**


End file.
